Altar of Malice - The Nebulous Newsies
Notes *The guide is not always there *The quest is offered to the whole group, but it can't be shared *You only need the guide to start the quest, there is no time limit to finish the quest *If low level, one MUST be mentored, or the kills will not update quest. Steps # Find in Phantom Sea # Kill undead rangers for vellum # Get ink from s, east coast off Kithicor Island, around . #*''Note: If you cannot find savage entanglers, kill the eels and snappers (non-aggro) in the water in this area as they are place holders, or switch instances of Phantom Seas'' #*''Note: It will be faster when you just fly above the water to spot them, instead of swimming around.'' # Return to Naylie # Visit the village of Ghorkaal on Kithicor Island # In one of the buildings in Ghorkaal, find a (possibly small) black book called "Magic and Potions!" on the right side of the bookcase at the back of the building # Find a vial of pure ethereal magic in Ghorkaal on table (purple bottle) in back of room # Return to Naylie # Locate Highpass or anywhere along that path to Castle Highhold #*''Note: works best to fly along east coast and come in behind Castle Highhold to avoid being knocked down.'' #*''Note: you can get both updates "near" the weekly tradeskill npc'' # Locate Castle Highhold # Use the printer in Castle Highhold (you must fly over the walls). Click 12 times for update. # Return to Naylie # Look for 11 spirits of the lost Newsies in major cities and pick up their residual magic residue. Make sure to click on the ground spawn after they are released. (You can ask guards to locate “newsie”) #*Pendair in South Qeynos #*Casiopiea Dorfwife in Qeynos Harbor #*Melenkurion the Mischevious in Kelethin #*Semiramis the Wise in Kelethin #*Shanta d'Elfie in Kelethin #*Mistigris the Enigmatic in New Halas #*Ozymandius the Traveler in New Halas #*Aezaar the Damned in North Freeport #*Imaryn Yth'Dare in North Freeport #*Argail the Vile in Neriak #*Misharu in Neriak #**''Note: If you do this in a group and make sure no one clicks the dialog too fast you can get 1 update for each player from each npc.'' #**''Additional Note: You do not need to travel all over to release all of the spirits. As of August, 2015, each repops within 90 minutes (may be quicker) and gives credit for being released again. (You can speed up the process with those that a clustered close together.)'' #Return to Naylie on the small island in the Phantom Sea # Speak to Naylie at Cardin Ward in Obol Plains Rewards * At least * Title: The Nebulous * * Status: ** @ lvl 20 ** @ lvl 50 ** @ lvl 61 ** @ lvl 71 ** @ lvl 75 ** @ lvl 76 ** @ lvl 77 ** @ lvl 83 ** @ lvl 91 ** @ lvl 93 ** @ lvl 95 ** @ lvl 96 ** @ lvl 97 ** @ lvl 99 ** @ lvl 100 ** @ lvl 101 ** @ lvl 110 Category:Guide Quests